


Gone, Gone, Gone

by SomeSuperHero



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Guns, Heartbreak, Sorrow, major charater death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-04 17:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSuperHero/pseuds/SomeSuperHero
Summary: The Doctor and Yaz really love each other but one was destined to leave the other. How will the survivor heal?





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I am so very sorry. Inspired by a Phillip Phillips song. Gone, Gone, Gone

Yaz put her head on The Doctor's shoulder, both sitting on the library sofa. They were resting after that day's marathon to The TARDIS. The Doctor frowned. 

 "What's wrong?" Yaz asked, sitting up.The Doctor bit her bottom lip slightly. 

 "I wanted today to be perfect. At least a little perfect," she answered not meeting her eyes. Yaz leaned forward and kissed her. 

  "It was perfect," Yaz smiled," Close enough, anyways." The Doctor pulled back and grabbed her wrist. 

  "What about this, though?" There were slight bruises on them where those strange snake people tied her up.

   Yaz pulled her hands down. "It's fine. They will heal." Her lips brushed against The Doctor's, then Yaz set her head back on her shoulder.

  I love you, Doctor," Yaz whispered. The Doctor smiled.

   "I love you, too, my sweet little Yaz." 

  Yaz snorted," You're the little one." Yaz grabbed The Doctor's hand. She placed it on her chest. 

 "Your heartbeat," The Doctor asked and Yaz nodded. She scrunched up her nose. "What about it?....It's getting faster." Yaz shook her head laughing at The Doctor's obliviousness. "It beats for you, Doctor.... It won't ever stop." 

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

    It was less than a week later from that conversation and Yaz was sitting in her parked police cruiser. 

     "Can we turn on the lights and sirens?" The Doctor asked, sitting in the passenger seat. Yaz smiled, tapping the steering wheel. 

   "For the fifty-seventh time, no," Yaz said.

   "It was not the fifty-seventh time........ It was only the twenty-second time."

     "Have it your way. For the twenty- second time-----" Yaz narrowed her eyes, as she heard yelling. There was two men shouting. From what she could see it was over a double parked space. The double parker had gotten out from his car and went to the trunk. 

   "Doctor, stay in the car," She said, stepping out.  The other man stopped shouting and backed away. The double Parker took out a metallic bat and started to burst in the windshield. 

  "Sir, put down the bat!" Yaz ordered, in her best police voice. He ignored her. She heard her car sirens.    

  _Damnit_ , she had forgetten to tell The Doctor no to touch anything. The shouter continued to back away, and the double parker dropped it. Yaz held him against the car, trying to restrain him.Within seconds, she had the first hand cuffed, but the other slipped out of her hand.

   He pulled out a new wepon. Yaz felt something cold brush against her slightly exposed hip. The gun went off, and her eyes went wide. She fell to the ground. The double parker looked around and ran off. The Doctor ran out of the car.

 Blood was soaking into her chothes. The Doctor pressed her hand against the wound, trying to stop it. It wasn't working.She looked up. Her TARDIS was right there, just there.

      "Yaz, stay with me!" She begged, picking her up. She ran into the police box and placed her on the floor. She felt Yaz's falling heart.  This is why she hated guns of any kind.

    "I'm fine.... They'll heal," Yaz said. The words strained and her breathing lowering.

   An idea leaking into The Doctor's brain. She walked to the controls, grabbed something and returned to Yaz. She pulled open Yaz"s vest and shirt.

    The Doctor held her limp hand. "It will be okay, I promise." Her eyes where now closed.

     The Doctor turned the pre-loaded gun, she kept under the console, to her own hip. River Song was gone. Rose Tyler was in a different universe. Almost everyone was gone. Yaz neede to live. The Docctor squeezed her hand and pulled the trigger.  The regeration energy passed over her as she shouted in pain. She focused and the orange glowed was contained into one thin line, traveling pass her hand into Yaz's. The Doctor watched it consume Yaz. 

     "I love you, " The  Doctor whispered, dying.

    A few seconds, after the energy creased and when into nothingness, Yaz flicked her eyes open. She felt The Doctor's hand in hers. Yaz looked at her. 

      "DOCTOR!" Yaz yelled, staring at the old revolver and the matching bloodstained shirt. Yaz let her hand go. 

   The Doctor was dead. Yaz's girlfriend was dead. River Song's wife was dead. Sara Jane Smith's cosplayer was dead. K-9 and the TARDIS owner was dead. The Oncoming storm was silent and no more. She died while doing the thing she did best. Exploring and seeking justice, above all giving her life to save another.

      There was a beep and Yaz looked at the console. A small box tumbled out. Yaz opened it. Inside was The Doctor's personal key and a note. "To Yasmin Khan. Sexy took a bit of liking to you... Be the owner of her.

   Yaz put it on the console, biting her lip. There was another beep, as Yaz fell to the floor, more mournful than the last for only the TARDIS knew The Doctor died at what could've been the last  five beats of her heart.

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz learns about the problems of fixed points in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I dragged Rose Tyler, or at least sort of, into this.

   Yaz pulled her torn and stained back on and ran out of the TARDIS. Thunder started rolling into the area, pouring rain. She blinked the rain and tears from her stinging eyes, but all it did was made her see The Doctor, alive and happy, knowing she would never she her smile. 

   "Don't blink," Yaz said, to herself, "Don't blink and you won't see her dead. Yaz ran up the stairs and into her flat.

    "Yaz?" Najia asked, looking at her torn uniform. Yaz didn't answer, but instead hugged her tightly. Sonja asked looking up from her phone, watching her crying sister. 

    "What happened?" Sonya asked," Did The Doctor break up with you or something?" Yaz broke free form her mother's gasp and, without thinking slapped her. Sonya stumbled back.

    "SHE'S DEAD!" Yaz yelled at her, more tears falling. 

   "How?" Najia asked. Yaz looked at her mother, holding out a hand to Sonya, who was still on the ground.

     "In the simplest terms, she took a bullet for me," Yaz whispered. _Or exchanged her death with mine._  Yaz ran to her room. Throwing herself on her bed, Yaz took out her phone. At first, she thought she was going to text Graham and Ryan to tell them that the Time Lords had officially been whiped out, but she didn't know how to tell them.

   Instead, she went to her photos. Yaz opened the file, that The Doctor (for some reason) named SPACE GIRLFRIENDS. She looked at the first one. It was of them both smiling. The Doctor had uncountable tallies on her face. When The Doctor expianed the tallies to Yaz the day earlier, the tallies marked something depressing, but the new tallies were something that made Yaz almost smile. One tally equaled one time The Doctor scrunched her nose, but the day was confusing for both of them, so that meant a lot of them. 

    The next was of them in front of the Police box....The TARDIS... She clicked off her phone, and threw it to the edge of her bed. The TARDIS....An inner-dimensional poilce box to travel space and time...... Time.

    She swore to herself that she would leave it alone, but maybe use it one more..... Time. Yaz jumped out of bed, and pulled on a jacket. Ignoring Najia's questions, Yaz ran out the door. By now it was pouring rain, but she didn't care. There was a hope that The Doctor could come back, just a little, but that only what she needed, just change a little bit. The slightest change could upset the entire time period.

  The TARDIS let her in. The dead Doctor was no longer on the floor.

  Yaz pushed the Custard Cream leaver, but didn't take it. It was just going to sit there, waiting. Yaz looked at the ceiling.

    _No, Yasmin Khan. Whatever it is you think you going to do, you can unthink it. That is not how time-travel works._

  Yaz sighed, pressing the buttons. The Doctor offered to teach her, weeks ago, but after finding out she didn't know how to exactly, Yaz searched the library for hours, looking for the manual. 

   Yaz clicked the dematerialize button, but the TARDIS refused the command. She heard something. 

   "Yasmin, no." The voice sad. She looked around the console. There was a linger of hope then it fell.

       This person had the same short blond hair and shortness of The Doctor, but very clearly not The Doctor. This woman had on jean overalls and a pink shirt. This woman was Rose Tyler.

   "What are you doing here?" Yaz asked.

      "I'm not am not the real Rose Tyler," Rose said," I am simply a projection, a memory stored in the TARDIS. You can't do this. Her  _death_ is now a fixed point. No matter how many times you try to go back, it will end the same way..... She's gone and will not come back...... Trust me." 

    For a second, Yaz felt angry at this person, projection, whatever, but when the words "Trust me" came out, and she froze.

   "Who did you try to save?" Yaz asked. 

      "My father. I went back to a fixed point over and over. All it did was cause a really big paradox," Rose sighed," I don't know why he was able to save Gallifrey, as a fixed point. Maybe three TARDISes are stronger than one, maybe the reason was strong enough. I don't know, but this problem is like it is. You can't fix it......" 

    "Where is The Doctor now?" Yaz asked.

     "Among the stars..... Yaz, think of what she would have said and thought and keep her in your heart." 

     The projection faded, but the numbness in Yaz's heart remained. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I had to cut the end short but I 'll continue this scene for chapter three.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter two is coming.


End file.
